yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/91-100
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 91. || جمله گفتندش که جانبازی کنیم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Edepten dolayı bu felek nura gark olmuştur: Yine edepten dolayı melekler mâsum ve tertemiz olmuşlardır. || Heaven is full of light and it is because of this Divine grace; from this grace angels are holy and of sin have not one trace. |- | 92. || فهم گرد آريم و انبازى كنيم‏ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Güneşin tutulması, küstahlık yüzündendir. Bir melek olan Azâzîl de yine küstahlık yüzünden kapıdan sürülmüştür.|| The sun… it suffers eclipse because of irreverence and pride and the door was shut on Satan for the talking back he tried. |- | 93. || هر يكى از ما مسيح عالمى است || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Kollarını açıp onu kucakladı, aşk gibi gönlüne aldı, canının için çekti.|| The king opened his arms and that one to his chest he held: in his heart and in his soul, him like love most blest, he held. , |- | 94. || هر الم را در كف ما مرهمى است‏ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Elini, alnını öpmeğe, oturduğu yeri, geldiği yolu sormaya başladı. || He kissed that one’s hand, then he kissed that brow he held; conversation of home and journey, of where and how he held. |- | 95. || گر خدا خواهد نگفتند از بطر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sora sora odanın başköşesine kadar çekti ve dedi ki: “Nihayet sabırla bir define buldum. || As he questioned him he led him inside and up onto the dais saying... “Finally, by being patient, a treasure’s come to us.” |- | 96. || پس خدا بنمودشان عجز بشر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey vuslatı, her sualin cevabı! Senin yüzünden nişliğin anahtarıdır” sözünün mânası, || Then... “You are a gift of God, causing problems to depart... you’re the meaning of ‘Patience is the key to joy in the heart’. : |- | 97. || ترك استثنا مرادم قسوتى است || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey vuslatı, her sualin cevabı! Senin yüzünden müşkül, konuşmaksızın, dedikodusuz hallolur gider. || OMeeting you face to face all my questions are now answered, you undo my problem knots yet not one word have you said. , |- | 98. || نى همين گفتن كه عارض حالتى است‏ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen, gönlümüzde, onların tercümanısın, her ayağı çamura batanın elinitutan sensin. || You understand the depth of our hearts, knowing what it is; you grab hold the hand of whoever’s feet in the muddy pit is. . |- | 99. || اى بسا ناورده استثنا به گفت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey seçilmiş, ey Tanrı’dan razı olmuş ve Tanrı rızasını kazanmış kişi, merhaba! Sen kaybolursan hemen kaza gelir, feza daralır. || Welcome, O chosen one... the approved of. If you disappear our fate will be… that this room will be filled with our fear. , |- | 100. || جان او با جان استثناست جفت‏ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen, kavmin ulususun, sana müştak olmayan, seni arzulamayan bayağılaşmıştır. Bundan vazgeçmezse...” || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, You protect and you care for all people and if an individual doesn’t ask your help he’s doomed…: